Parents Tales
by FinchelLoveHearts
Summary: This is a story about Rachel pregnant. I deleted the second chapter to make it a one shot because I am unable to make it a long chapter story.


A/N so I'm bored and I have already written two chapters for my story a trip that scars for life so I decided to write a one shot. Review! This is about Rachel being pregnant and her and Finn telling them the names, godparents and to ask them a favour, just a random dream I had. You can give me prompts in your reviews for couples and things I could write. I'm open to anything!

Rachel walked into the room all her best friends were sitting in, ready to give them the details they told her they were dying to hear. Her husband Finn was sitting on the arm of the chair and walked up to her as she walked into the room because it was hard for her to walk and stay standing up on her own considering that she was eight months pregnant.

On that day she was wearing a pale blue maternity top that clung to her bump, she was wearing white maternity jeans that were stretchy and her hair was tied back into a plat and Finn swore she was glowing and she looked beautiful they all had to admit for a pregnant person.

'Hey Rach, come sit down, you don't want to jostle the baby too much that it comes out looking like a little devil like literary' Santana joked as she moved over so Rachel could sit down next to her on the sofa; Santana and Rachel had grown close over the past few years and spent a lot of time together. She and Britney were married now, so were Kurt and Blaine once it was allowed in New York.

Rachel and Finn were the third couple to have a baby or about to have a baby; Tina and Mike had one and she was now three, and Mercedes and Sam had a boy who was one.

Rachel took her seat next to Santana; Sam perched on the side of the sofa's arm.

'So we want to know the name!' He practically yelled at the couple everyone called 'Finchel' Rachel smiled at his excitement.

'Wait before you say anything-'Tina started to say but was interrupted when Sam moaned, everyone started to laugh, when the laughter died down she finished, 'did you guys find out if it is a girl or a boy?'

'We told you we want it to be a surprise and what we wanted to tell you was the name for it is a girl or a boy, Rach you can tell them' Finn stated and motioned for Rachel to tell them.

'Okay, so if it's a girl we decided on calling her' Rachel paused when Sam and Santana were so close she could barely breath, she pushed them away and said, 'As I was saying if it is a girl we will call her Faith Tina Hudson' Rachel and Finn smiled over at Tina who was smiling so much.

'I'm so honoured' she said after a while.

'Yeah well Tina you are like my best friend' everyone glared at her, 'oh come on, you are all my best friends but-'

'No buts' Kurt shrieked.

'Come on Kurt you are my best gay apart from Blaine, my dad's, Britney and Santana' Kurt just huffed more before he and everyone burst into hysterical laughter at his silliness.

'And if it's a boy?' Finn's mum Carole asked after a moment.

'Oh yeah!' Finn said.

'Yes, if it's a boy we will name him Sean Noah Hudson' Rachel stated earning a thumbs up from Puck who also smiled at her and Finn, 'yes, Noah you are ONE of Finn's best friends and also you are like a brother to me so there you go'

Puck ran over to Rachel and hugged her really hard, 'let me breath' Rachel managed to say in a voice that made her sound as though she was being strangled which made everyone laugh.

'Yes, don't squish my baby!' Finn playfully yelled but he was also being serious as well Rachel noticed but suddenly Puck ran over to Finn and also gave him a huge hug.

'No baby in there then so can I squish you' Puck laughed.

'Oh and the best part' Rachel remembered, 'the godparents!' she smiled, 'okay so Kurt, Blaine you up for it?' Rachel laughed when the nodded their heads, smiling like crazy people.

'Okay, that's settled' Rachel stated, 'And one more thing, I need to ask you guys' Finn looked at her confused not remembering any questions wanting to be discussed today.

'Yes Rach?' Rory asked.

'Can someone drive me to the hospital?' She asked.

'Why? What's wrong?' Finn asked frantically.

'Nothing's wrong' Rachel stated, Finn sighed a sigh of relief at that but Rachel carried on, 'My water may have just broke though and there may just be a slight chance I am having a baby but you can never be sure can you?' Rachel sarcastically said.

A/N I might make this a chapter story about them being parents but it depends if anyone reviews so please review! x


End file.
